


Green-eyed Trouser Snake

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: Draco doesn't really want to go to Hermione's New Year's Eve party





	1. Party to Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Party to Catastrophe~**

 

Draco Malfoy sat on the sofa, pouting. One leg crossed over the other, tapping his foot furiously. He was checking his watch every few seconds.

“Harry,” he shouted, “I know you like to make an entrance, love, but this is ridiculous,” he hissed.

Harry's voice floated in from the other room. “Draco, it's only nine-thirty; you said didn't want to arrive before ten.”

Draco hissed audibly. He hated it when Harry was right. He hated waiting. He hated being ready first. He hated Hermione's parties. But mostly, he hated waiting. When he was ready everyone else should be as well. The problem was he could not blame Harry for his waiting problem tonight. It was entirely Draco's own fault…

Draco had insisted on showering before Harry, which had been his first mistake. Harry always showered first because he was done more quickly, which left Draco to his usual lengthy shower. Thus instigating their first argument of the evening –

“Draco, if you aren't out of the shower in five minutes I'm coming in and showering with you,” Harry said banging on the door.

“Shut it, Harry,” Draco yelled back. 

Draco rolled his eyes as he heard more banging from the bedroom. Drawers and doors slamming and a very irritable voice mumbling things like ‘selfish git…. No hot water left…. I always shower first.' Sighing, Draco turned off the water, which had started to go cold anyway, and stepped out of the shower.

As Draco opened the bath door a very irate and naked Harry pushed past him into the steamy room and stepped into the shower. Draco held his breath.

“Buggering, bloody, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Harry screamed. “You fucking Ponce, there's no hot water left!”

“I was not in the shower that long, Harry. You just need to turn up the hot water,” Draco said, stepping back into the room and reaching into the shower. He turned the knob. Unfortunately, he turned off the cold water completely.

“Bloody, fucking hell!” Harry squealed, soap flying. He pressed himself against the shower wall in an attempt to back away from the scalding water.

Draco, panicking, turned the knob completely in the opposite direction, showering his lover in frigid, cold water.

“DRACO, FUCK OFF, YOU BLOODY GIT!” Harry gasped. Moving for the knob, Harry stepped directly onto the soap that he dropped earlier when Draco had scalded him, sending Harry flying backward in the tub with a loud crash.

“FUCK!” Draco shouted as he flung-open the door to the shower to find a somewhat dazed Harry. “Harry, I'm sorry, love,” he said, trying to reach in to the stall to help Harry up. Harry pushed and smacked Draco's hands away. 

“NO! BUGGER OFF!” Harry slapped at him, slowly lifting himself up. “BUGGER OFF!”

Draco sighed again as he watched some very angry looking welts forming on Harry's back and arms. “At least let me….”

“No. Please, Draco,” Harry looked up at him with a pained expression on his face, “please… just – just go away.”

Draco guiltily slunk into the bedroom.

“Well, that could have been worse,” Draco supposed. Though, he knew he might be paying for the shower later. 

Of course as soon as he was in the bedroom he could feel the second argument already brewing. He crossed his arms, glaring from the bed to the bath, and waited for the shower to stop…

“Harry Potter, you are not going out with me wearing that!” he said nastily, looking at the faded jeans and red cotton button-down. Draco could hear Harry's strangled cry of frustration.

“Why?” Harry asked, looking around the door angry, confused and wet. “It's only a New Year's party at Ron and Hermione's.”

“Because, Harry,” Draco snapped, “you have nicer clothes. Wear something that I bought you.”

Harry came into the bedroom and looked at his boyfriend. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “What's wrong with what I picked out?”

“Faded jeans and an old raggedy top?” Draco said incredulously, “For once, Harry, wear something nice.”

Harry could tell that his lover was in one of ‘those' moods and wanting to stave off yet another argument, he nodded his head. “Alright I'll pick out something else.”

After forty minutes of pulling items of clothing out of his wardrobe, trying on some and having Draco haughtily reject each item; Harry was near tears with frustration. 

“ENOUGH!” He finally bellowed, ripping what he felt must have been the millionth shirt he had tried on from Draco's hands. Draco stared angrily back but before he could make a retort, Harry kissed him roughly with tears in his green eyes. 

“Please go in the other room, Draco, and wait,” he said quietly. “Please just go away and let me get dressed.”

Draco could see that Harry had had enough, and he really did hate to upset Harry. Draco also realised that he was being more than a bit of an arsehole. Reluctantly, he left the bedroom.

So, as a consequence of his earlier antics, Draco now found himself ready first and waiting for Harry, with no one to blame but himself. His mood was blackening by the second.

Harry finally sauntered in and turned around slowly. Draco's jaw dropped….

Harry looked gorgeous. He was wearing the emerald green silk tee and low cut leather trousers that Draco had bought him for Christmas. The trousers hugged his arse and hips so perfectly and the silk tee left nothing to the imagination as Harry's toned chest was shown off magnificently. 

Draco got up off the sofa and walked around Harry, stopping directly in front of the other man. He wanted to grab his boyfriend and shag him senseless. He also did not want to let Harry out of his sight. Draco Malfoy did not like to share, and suddenly he did not want to share Harry at all. He wanted to stay at home and shag all night long. This thought added to his already black mood.

“I take it you approve?” Harry said smiling sweetly.

“YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THIS PARTY WEARING THAT!” Draco screamed.

Harry could not hide his hurt. He believed Draco would be happy with what he chose. 

“What the fuck, Draco? You bought me this outfit for Christmas,” Harry said trying not to sound as self-conscious as he suddenly felt.

“Yes, well, that's beside the point,” Draco hissed, “You cannot go out of this house looking like that!”

“Why? What's wrong?” Harry whispered, unable to hide his embarrassment.

Draco looked at Harry, who was blushing and looking at his shoes. He realised he had given Harry the wrong impression. This only increased his anger as he never understood why Harry didn't understand how utterly beautiful he truly was. 

“Harry,” he began carefully, “You look – well….”

Harry's eyes suddenly sparkled with hurt feelings; he turned away from Draco and began to retreat into the bedroom. Draco reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's arm, stopping him. “Look, Harry, you look far too sexy…” Draco blurted out.

Harry turned slowly and looked at Draco square in the eyes. “You – are – joking,” he said quietly. “You used all the hot water, scalded me, then froze me, tripped me up in the shower. You didn't like the first outfit I picked out, rejected every thing in my closet. You asked me to wear something you bought me, and now you are saying I look too good to go out?” Draco nodded, knowing full well exactly how ridiculous he was behaving.

“Draco,” Harry said, “it's nearly ten. I am not changing again. Can we please just go?”

Draco shook his head. “No, Harry, you have to change. You can't go to THIS party looking like THAT.”

“What the fuck, Draco?” Harry was not getting angry, but, more exasperated. Draco could see that he was being unreasonable but Draco was often unreasonable.

“I'm going to the party, Draco; you can come with me or not.” Harry started for the door when Draco grabbed him, spun him around and kissed him fiercely. Harry's first reaction was surprise but as always where Draco's passion was concerned, he melted into his lover's arms.

“Harry, please change your clothes.” 

“NO! Damn it, Draco!”

“Harry, you cannot go looking like that. There will be people there.”

“Which is the point of a party.”

“Yes, but there will be PEOPLE there.”

“Draco, get to the point.”

“Fine,” Draco hissed, “Blaise will be there and Ginny will be there and – and – and other people, and I don't fancy a night of keeping people from groping your sexy arse.”

Harry smiled slyly and looked up into Draco's silver eyes. “Draco Malfoy, you know I only have eyes for you,” he purred.

“That's not my point.” Draco kissed Harry's lips gently. “I'm not worried about you, love.”

“Well then, my heart, let's go,” Harry said kissing Draco back.

Harry pulled his lover closer to him, nuzzling his head into the taller man's chest; he kissed Draco's neck softly. “The sooner we go to the party,” Harry nipped Draco's neck, “the sooner we can come back here and make love.” He finished by scraping his teeth gently down Draco's neck. He then stepped away from Draco, grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the door. Draco reluctantly followed his lover but resolved not to let Harry out of his sight for even one second the rest of the night.

The two wizards put on their winter cloaks, and Harry grabbed the housewarming gift he had purchased for his best friends; they left the flat.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. On the porch Draco saw Blaise Zabini. Blaise smiled at the two approaching wizards, however Draco only saw what he imagined was Blaise ogling Harry. He sneered at his friend, wrapping his arm around Harry possessively, leaving Blaise somewhat confused. 

Draco steered Harry right by everyone on the porch, and he pushed Harry into the house. Harry was amused by Draco's possessiveness, so he allowed his overbearing partner his moment as they entered the front door. Harry handed Draco the gift, so he could remove his cloak.

“I think it's chilly in here, Harry, you should keep that on,” Draco said trying to pull the cloak back over Harry's shoulders. Harry slapped his hands away rolling his eyes.

“Stop it, right now, Draco.”

“Harry!” Hermione squealed, rushing to great the pair. “You two are late.” She hugged them both tightly. Stepping back, she too a good look at her friend. “Wow, Harry.” She twirled her finger for him to turn around. Spreading his arms he complied, smiling shyly. 

“Christmas present from Draco,” Harry said, blushing slightly. “What do you think?”

“Draco, you best keep your eyes on Harry tonight,” Hermione said approvingly.

“I intend to,” Draco growled. Harry kissed his boyfriend again if only to keep him from saying something inappropriate.

“Draco's has nothing to worry about, Hermione,” he said quickly, reaching up to touch the taller man's cheek. “I'm leaving with the one I came with.”

“Harry Potter, you look like a fucking Adonis,” a female voice said from behind Hermione and they were soon joined Ginny and Ron. Draco's eyes were flashing dangerously.

Ron looked incredulously at his best friend. “What the hell are you wearing, Harry?”

“Oh, shut up, Ron,” Ginny chided. “Harry looks hot. Honestly, your arse looks like butter in that, love,” she continued, reaching up to kiss Harry's cheek.

“Yeah, yeah.” Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him away from the offending lips. Harry glanced back at his friends with a shrug and a look of “What can I do?”

“Draco, what's the matter?' Harry teased.

“I told you that wench would be all over your arse in those trousers. But would you listen no – no, of course not,” Draco groused.

Harry placed a finger over Draco's mouth. “Can we please just enjoy the party?”

“This was going to be a long evening,” Harry said to himself, as he dragged his boyfriend over to the drinks table. Perhaps if he plied Draco with some very strong libations, he could salvage the night. 

Harry thrust a very large tumbler of whiskey into Draco's hand. “Drink up, lover. If you behave for the rest of the evening I might let you shag me later.”

Draco's eyebrow cocked as he accepted the drink. “Might?”

“Well,” Harry said quietly, leaning very close to Draco's ear, “you have not exactly been behaving thus far, Draco, darling.” Harry gently kissed his cheek. “I'm so far not inclined to have your prick shoved up my bum at the moment. My tight, hot arse,” he whispered, licking the shell of Draco's ear.

Draco's eyes widened as he moistened his lips. “Tight, hot…,” he repeated.

Harry sucked Draco's earlobe into his mouth applying just the right amount of pressure then letting it slide slowly out from between his lips. “Mmmm, my tight, hot arse, with your throbbing, swollen, gorgeous cock shoved so far up inside me, I can't speak.” His breath tickled Draco's ear.

“Good Merlin, Harry.” Draco turned and smothered Harry's mouth with his greedily.

“Hey, get a room,” Blaise Zabini interrupted, smiling as he walked toward the two lovers.

Harry heard Draco's sharp intake of breath and squeezed his hand whispering, “Be nice, lover.” They both turned, Draco pasting a grin to his face, to greet the former Slytherin.

“Blaise, Happy New Year.” Harry beamed.

“Same to you, Harry. Draco.”

Draco gulped down his drink in one go and shook the glass at Harry, who promptly refilled it.

“Planning on getting pissed tonight, Draco?” Blaise asked.

“What if I am?” Draco said hotly as Harry reached behind him and pinched his arse cheek. 

“Ah, I see. In one of those moods tonight,” Blaise sighed. “Honestly, Harry, how do you put up with this moody bugger?”

“He's not so bad, Blaise,” Harry teased, squeezing Draco's butt, skimming his hand across it, his fingers dipped dangerously close to his lover's balls. Draco sucked in another breath and took another healthy swig from his glass.

“I know what you're up to, Potter,” Draco said. “Don't think you can distract me that easily.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he crossed his arms in front of himself, glaring right back at Draco. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Draco mocked Harry.

“Blaise, would you care to dance?” Harry said, turning to Draco's friend.

“Sure, Harry.” Blaise took Harry's hand and turning to wink at his Slytherin brother, led Harry off.

Draco seethed as he watched Harry dancing. He watched Harry dance with Blaise, then Hermione, then some guy he did not know, then Ginny, then Hermione and Ginny again, then Blaise again. Finally, after much too much whiskey in a short span of time Draco had had enough –

Harry was dancing with another man that Draco only vaguely remembered from somewhere, when said strange man grabbed his boyfriend's arse and attempted to plunge his hand down the front of Harry's trousers, Draco's trousers; THE trousers, trousers that Draco had carefully chosen just for Harry. The perverted wanker was trying to shove his hand down his Harry's trousers for a grope. Draco Malfoy didn't like to share. Draco Malfoy saw red.

Harry had pushed the man away, however the man was obviously not taking no for an answer. Seething with rage, Draco slammed his glass down and stormed over to his mate. His mind teaming with, ‘I told you so's.'

“What in the Seven Hells do you think you are doing?” Draco drawled, pulling the man away from Harry.

“Fuck off!” was the prompt reply.

“Draco, it's alright let's just …” 

Harry grabbed Draco's arm to lead him off to a corner.

“NO!” Draco pulled his arm away. “It's not alright, Harry,” he hissed. 

Draco turned toward the offender shouting, “THAT'S MY BLOODY LOVER YOU ARE MOLESTING. YOU BLOODY PRICK. THAT'S MY BLOODY PIECE OF ARSE YOU GRABBED.” To illustrate his point, he roughly grabbed Harry's arse. “THAT'S MY LEATHER TROUSERED; TOO SEXY FOR HIS OWN FUCKING GOOD, WANKER OF A BOYFRIEND, YOU BLOODY, PERVERTED ARSEHOLE!” Draco shouted as the music stopped. “AND IF ANYONE IS GOING TO GROPE HIM, THEN IT WILL BE ME!” he screeched, placing his hand roughly on Harry's crotch.

“I didn't see him complaining,” the man shouted back.

“You didn't?” Draco snarled. “Well, let me clarify Mr. Potter's position for you.”

Draco reached back with one hand and with all the strength that he could muster punched the man in the face, sending the him falling into the surrounding crowd. Draco, however, was not through with his tirade. As the music silenced, the party goers all stopped anything they were doing to watch the commotion in the middle of the room.

Draco turned suddenly on Harry wagging his finger in Harry's face. “I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO WEAR THIS,” he said, grabbing the smaller man by the shirt and shaking him, “AND THOSE TROUSERS. I TOLD YOU SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN. YOU, BLOODY, FUCKING IDIOT. I TOLD YOU SO, BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME. WOULD YOU? NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. RUINED THIS PARTY, THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU AND YOUR BLOODY, FUCKING, SEXY-ARSED SELF AND THOSE BLOODY, FUCKING TROUSERS!”

Harry pulled himself free of Draco. 

“Are you through?” Harry asked quietly.

“NO, I'M BLOODY WELL NOT THROUGH!” Draco hollered. “I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED HOME. FUCK'S SAKE, I COULD BLOODY WELL BE SHAGGING YOU THROUGH THE BED BY NOW. BUT NO, HERE WE ARE AND I TOLD YOU THAT PEOPLE WOULD BE HERE GROPING YOU. YOU FUCKING TART!” Red faced and breathing heavily, Draco finally stopped shouting. 

“You don't like this shirt?” Harry said, fixing Draco with a steely stare. 

Draco swallowed hard. He recognising that look in Harry's eyes. Even so, he nodded anyway.

Harry promptly removed the shirt, throwing it at Draco. 

“You don't like these trousers?” Draco nodded again eyes wide. Harry toed off his shoes, pulled off his socks and then unbuttoned his trousers. 

“HARRY, DON'T YOU DARE!” Draco bellowed.

Harry looked up at his boyfriend, fixing his green eyes on Draco's gray eyes determinedly. He yanked down the zipper and pulled off the trousers, throwing them at Draco. 

“Anything else you don't like, lover?” Harry spat.

Draco stood dumbfounded for a second or two, glancing up and down at his nearly naked lover. They were both standing in the centre of the crowd of party-goers, Harry in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. Boxers, that Draco had also bought him for Christmas. But Draco could see nothing but Harry. His beautiful green-eyed lover, nearly naked, standing in front of him looking far too sexy then he had a right to. Draco had a feeling that this was not the right time or place, however with his cock now twitching madly in its own tight confines, he pointed longingly at Harry's last remnant of clothing, “I gave you those too,” he groaned, licking his lips.

Harry glared at Draco for a moment. “Fine,” he said, “fine.” He reached up and pulled his boxers down. Stepping out of them, he picked up the silky shorts and threw them at Draco. Harry then took hold of the front of Draco's shirt, pulled him close, kissed him roughly, and then abruptly turned, shoving his way, naked, through the crowd.

“WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!” Draco shouted after him. 

Draco seemed to realise for the first time in many moments, he was not alone. He looked around at all the faces glaring at him. Finally, his eyes rested on Hermione. “Well, Draco Malfoy, I do hope YOU are satisfied,” she said angrily.

“No, Granger, can't say I am, but I'll owl you tomorrow and let you know,” Draco said as he took off after his nude lover.


	2. Party to Catastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's letter to Hermione after the party disaster. This chapter contains slash.

  
Author's notes: Draco's letter to Hermione after the party disaster. This chapter contains slash.

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Chapter Two – A letter to Hermione~

 

“Tap, tap, tap.”

Draco woke to a pleasant weight on his chest and an infernal tapping noise in his head. 

“Tap, tap, tap, tap.”

He opened one eye and glanced at the clock. It was just past noon-time. He looked down at the dark mop, snuffling sleepily on his chest. Draco smiled to himself as Harry cuddled closer to him and began to stir.

“Wha' time s'it?” Harry said groggily. “Wha's tha noise?” he mumbled, voice still hoarse with sleep.

“Nothing, love, go back to sleep,” Draco whispered, kissing the top of Harry's head. He glanced around the room, trying to locate the source of the tapping. At the window he saw Ron Weasley's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon. “Damn,” he growled, “Hermione's sent an owl.”

Harry started to sit up. “I better go check it.”

“No,” Draco said at once, “I told Hermione I'd owl her this morning, love. She's probably wondering why I haven't.”

Harry gave him a sleepy, curious look, but snuggled back, nestling into the warmth of the bed. “Hurry back?” he asked.

Draco kissed Harry's cheek. “Dragons could not keep me away, Harry,” he said as he got out of the bed, chuckling at Harry's whimper.

Draco moved to the window and opened it, the cold winter wind chilling him. Pigwidgeon flew in, buzzing around wildly. ‘Fucking, bloody bird,' Draco thought angrily. Reaching out, he plucked the tiny owl out of the air, removing the note. “You go home, you twit,” he said to the owl. “I'll send Hedwig with our response.” Pig zoomed around the room once more, then flew out the window toward home.

“What's it say?” Harry asked from the bed.

“Never you mind,” Draco insisted. “You go back to sleep, because when I am done responding to YOUR friend,” he said, emphasising your, “I am going to shag you senseless, again.”

Harry moaned seductively. “Now. Come back to bed now, Draco.” Harry held out his hand. “Shag me senseless now,” he demanded, pouting.

Draco laughed, moved to the bed and kissed Harry's lips softly, forcing his hand down. “No, she'll just send that blasted owl back if she doesn't get a response. Go – To – Sleep. I'll be right back, love,” he said, kissing Harry once more. He tucked the blanket back around his sleepy boyfriend, leaving him, reluctantly, alone in the warm bed.

Draco settled himself at the large desk in their sitting room. He opened Hermione's letter and read it with an amused smirk. With a glint in his eye, he pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink and began a lengthy response….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry for not sending off a note first thing this morning, but Harry and I had a bit of a lie in. As you can imagine, we had much to discuss and do last night. Thank you ever so much for waking us so pleasantly._ Draco grinned evilly as he continued to write…

_I do believe, when I saw you last, you asked me if I was satisfied, and I told you I would let you know this morning. Well, it is only just morning for me, having just been roused from a very pleasant dream. So, bear with me, my nosy friend, and I will tell you all that happened…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night before…

Draco pushed his way through the crowd of party guests, attempting to follow Harry. When he arrived in the front hall, Harry was nowhere in sight. Looking at the mass of cloaks, he could see that Harry's was gone.

He slumped down on one of the hall chairs, still clutching Harry's clothes. I've fucked up now. What the hell did I just do? What the hell was I thinking? Harry never leaves without me; even if we've fought or had a miserable time, he never leaves without me.

It was an unspoken rule between them; they would never leave each other in a huff or go to bed angry. If Harry had left Draco at the party, well, Harry was either very, very angry with Draco or very, very hurt, or both. Draco thought the latter most likely. Draco had humiliated Harry, and he was sure Harry was furious with him.

Draco sat thinking about his actions this evening. He knew exactly why he was angry. The thought of the party itself had pissed him off. The fact that Harry wanted to go, angered him as well. Draco had made other plans for their first New Year's as an official couple. But, once again, Harry's blasted friends had mucked up all his plans.

Hermione and Ron had just moved into their new home the month before, and decided to throw a combination New Year's party and housewarming. Harry, being the best friend of both Ron and Hermione, was, of course, obligated to attend. So, all Draco's plans were scrapped. Draco couldn't blame Harry either, as Harry had no idea that Draco wanted to spend the holiday alone, just the two of them. Draco had never mentioned it, planning everything in secret.

“Mistake number one,” Draco mused to himself.

Mistake number two had been the shower incident. Draco had gone in the shower first, with every intention of pissing Harry off, ,but he had never meant to scald him, or freeze him, or nearly break his neck. Draco rubbed at his eyes, wincing at the memory of Harry crumpled in the tub, with that look of shock and pain on his lover's face. That was not good, not good indeed.

Now the clothes thing though, he was right about that. He would not take the blame for insisting that Harry wear something nice. Oh, but, he could have gone about that differently. He groaned to himself. Mistake number three.

Thinking about it now, he knew he had been a complete and utter arsehole. He had berated and bullied Harry for well over a half an hour about what to wear. He now realised he was, when he was honest with himself, being a complete git. And his only reason for being a git was… well… because he was being selfish. He hadn't wanted to share Harry tonight.

“Okay, I'm an arse,” he told himself, “I'm a bloody, fucking arse.” 

He grimaced quite noticeably when he remembered the little scene he had just caused. Harry must be mortified. 

“Mistakes number four and five. Draco, you are an utter bastard.”

As he sat in the hall thinking, Draco began to panic. What if he got home and Harry was gone? Draco's heart was racing with the thought. He couldn't live without Harry. He loved him more than life. Draco broke out in an ice-cold sweat, considering life without Harry.

The more Draco thought about going home and Harry not being there, the more panicked Draco became. He could feel his hands trembling and his mouth was dry. Draco even thought he could feel tears sneaking their way down his cheeks. He didn't know how long he had been sitting in the hall. He didn't even care that he looked like a bloody idiot; clutching Harry's discarded clothes tightly to his chest, shaking and crying like a baby.

“I'm a complete and utter arsehole,” he said aloud.

“Yes, you are.” Draco jumped at the two voices.

Looking up, he saw Blaise and Ginny standing in front of him, both smirking with delight. Draco sniffed haughtily as he brushed away his tears on the back of his hand.

“Thank you so much for agreeing with the obvious,” he bitched. “I've lost Harry and you two have come to rub salt in the wound, have you?”

Ginny bent down and looked in Draco's eyes. “If you've lost Harry, Draco, my prickly friend, why has Harry been sitting on the front steps waiting for you for the last twenty minutes?” she said with an amused look on her face. Ginny grabbed Draco's chin and turned his face toward the front door. Through the window pane, Draco could see Harry's back. He was indeed sitting on the front steps. Draco's heart leapt to his throat.

“Harry,” he choked.

“I do believe he said he was leaving with the one he came with, Draco,” Ginny said, kissing his cheek lightly. 

“Right you are, Ginny, my dear,” Blaise interjected. “Now, get off your sorry arse and go get your man,” Blaise said as he gently pushed Ginny aside and forcibly dragged Draco out of his seat. “Go, now, before the poor bugger freezes his balls off. After all, you are holding all his clothes, Draco.” Blaise threw Draco's cloak over his head and pushed him toward the front door.

Draco wanted to run out the door and grab Harry and hold him close. Guilt kept him rooted to the spot. Ginny and Blaise, however, had other ideas and shoved Draco straight out the door.

Draco stood still just beyond the front door, when a final shove from Ginny propelled him forward. Slowly, he approached his lover. As cautiously as he could, he sat down beside Harry. He could not bring himself to look at Harry as tears slipped down his face. He closed his eyes tight against the cold wind and, what he was sure, was a look of utter hatred. 

They sat beside each other for several moments, when Draco felt Harry move away from him. He could not help himself; he bent his head and sobbed openly. Harry was leaving him, he knew that. Harry was going to leave him sitting there. Draco could feel his heart breaking. What an arse he'd been. He deserved this pain. 

Suddenly, two hands brushed his cheeks, wiping away his tears. He looked up and saw Harry. Harry's cheeks and nose were red from the cold, and his hair wind swept, but his eyes were soft and warm, just like they always were when he looked at Draco.

“Draco, I've been waiting for you forever,” he said quietly, still wiping Draco's tears. “Why are you crying, my heart? Are those tears for me?”

“Oh, thank Merlin and all the Gods!” Draco shouted. He stood quickly, letting Harry's clothes fall to the ground. He pressed the other man to his chest. “I'm so sorry, so sorry, Harry,” he sobbed into Harry's hair. “I'm so, so sorry.” 

Draco placed soft kisses all over Harry's forehead. “Please don't leave me, Harry, please,” he begged.

“I'm not leaving you, Draco.”

“Why? You should, you know,” Draco blurted out without thinking.

“I don't believe that, love. You're a right arse sometimes. But, Merlin help me, Draco, I do love you.” Harry sighed against Draco's chest.

Draco held him closer, thanking the stars, the moon, the sun, and everything else blessed, that Harry still loved him. Slowly, he realised that Harry was shivering. Groaning loudly, he winced in realisation. Pulling away, he looked at Harry. He was freezing, wearing only his winter cloak and no shoes or socks.

“Shit!” Draco exclaimed. “You must be freezing, Harry. You're going to catch your death out here.” He took his own cloak and threw it around Harry, swept him up in his arms, and Apparated home immediately. He carried Harry all the way into their flat, setting him on the sofa.

“You stay right there, love,” Draco began quickly, as he flicked his wand at the fireplace, which burst to life, warming the room immediately. “I'm going to get your robe… and a warm blanket… and… and something else warm. Maybe some brandy – yes, yes, brandy warms you up… Don't move, just stay right there, Harry.”

“Draco, you're babbling.” Harry chuckled as Draco ran into the bedroom. 

Draco opened Harry's wardrobe and pulled out his warmest, softest robe. Before returning to Harry, he grabbed a fluffy blanket from the linen cupboard in the bath.

Harry was still sitting on the sofa, his knees pulled up to his chest, shivering in the fire's light. Draco's insides squirmed with guilt as he watched his boyfriend. He was determined to make it up to him.

“Harry, stand up, love. We need to get you warm.” Draco gently urged Harry up off the sofa, and began pulling off the two cloaks. He tried not to notice that Harry was, indeed, naked underneath as he helped him on with his robe. Too many guilty feelings associated with that fact. Draco guided Harry back onto the sofa, wrapping the blanket around him tightly.

“Brandy,” he said, quickly running off to the sideboard in the dining area. 

“Draco, please come back here and sit with me.” 

Draco ignored him, pouring two large tumblers of brandy before returning to the sofa. He handed one glass to Harry, who immediately put it down. Feeling too ashamed to be too close to Harry, Draco sat himself on the other side of the sofa.

Harry frowned. “Why are you way over there?” he asked. “I'm cold, Draco. Please sit by me.”

Reluctantly, Draco shifted closer to his lover. He was surprised when Harry sat up and cuddled into his side, pulling the blanket around them both.

“Draco, hold me, please,” Harry said, a frown furrowing his brow. “Why are you being so aloof, love? I'm cold.” There was a tiny hint of hurt in his voice.

Draco sighed. “I don't deserve to hold you,” he said to himself.

“Draco, you prat, put your arms around me now!” Harry demanded. 

Draco complied by placing his arm around Harry's shoulder and patting him stiffly.

Harry was now officially moving into annoyed. “Draco Malfoy, if you don't hold me tightly now, I'm going to bed and I'm sleeping alone.”

Draco startled at the force in Harry's voice. He turned his head to face Harry.

“I know you, Draco. I know you so well. You're sitting there thinking that you don't deserve me.” Draco's eyes widened with shock, for he was indeed thinking just that. “Well, I told you almost two years ago, when we started to see each other, that I don't like people telling me what I can and cannot do, what I can and cannot have, or what I do or don't deserve.” Harry wasn't shouting, but, to Draco, it certainly felt like a severe scolding.

“Now, you listen to me, Draco Malfoy. I love you, you great git. I understand you better than you think I do.” Harry reached up and cupped Draco's face in his hands so that he could not look away.

“You never wanted to go to that party tonight,” Harry said gently. “I waited all month for you to tell me, you know that, love.” Harry kissed Draco's lips softly. “All month I waited for you to tell me you wanted to stay at home tonight. I wanted you to ask me, Draco.” Harry sighed and let go of Draco's face. He nuzzled his head deep into Draco's chest. “I would have said yes.” Finally, Draco understood. He reached around Harry, cuddling him close.

“You didn't want to go to the party either, Harry?” Draco asked in barely a whisper.

“No, my heart, I didn't. I wanted to stay here with you. It's our first official New Year's. I was hoping you would give me an excuse to beg off Hermione's invitation.” Harry grimaced into Draco's chest. “Of course, you did give me a grand excuse to leave the party early.”

Draco felt relief from the very top of his head to the tips of his toes. Harry wasn't mad at him. He could have danced with glee. Instead, he held Harry even tighter. He couldn't wait to owl Hermione now.

“You're not embarrassed about tonight at all, Harry?” Draco asked. “We did make quite the scene, darling. I doubt anyone at that party will soon forget we were there.”

Harry bolted upright with a look of horror on his face. “Dear Gods, Draco, Hermione will kill me!” Harry exclaimed. “Oh, bugger all. What the fuck did I do?”

Draco looked at Harry, feeling quite smug now. “You, love, stripped naked in front of all Hermione's boring guests. I am sure that you will be receiving love notes for years to come.” It was Draco's turn to be amused. “If we're lucky, that Creevey chap got a picture,” he said, laughing wickedly. “I'd like a picture of that. Oh, and Granger's face…”

“Hermione is going to kill me,” Harry squeaked. “She is never going to invite us to another party, ever!”

“Thank Merlin.” Draco shrugged.

“Draco Malfoy! Hermione and Ron are my best friends.”

“I know that, Harry, but their parties are abysmal.”

They both laughed at the truth in his statement. Hermione's parties always seemed to end badly. Laughing calmed Harry somewhat, though his eyes were still wide with shock at what he had done. Draco had to admit, Harry's actions were very Malfoy-like. He felt a bit of pleasure in the fact that he might be rubbing off on Harry. Still, he had been a prick, and he could not believe Harry was even speaking to him…

“So, you aren't mad with me, Harry?” Draco asked cautiously.

Harry laid his head against Draco's chest again. He was quiet for a few moments, thinking over his answer.

“I was at first,” he said quietly. “You made quite a scene back there. But, I – I – well… I made it worse,” he said quickly. “When I was sitting outside waiting for you, I realised I did what I did, because – well, because I knew you would have to take me home, Draco.” Harry sighed, and wrapped his hands around Draco's waist. “Course, I didn't think you would make me wait so long,” he chuckled.

“Harry James Potter, that was very Slytherin of you,” Draco said loudly. “Do you know what I went through when you stormed off?” Draco pulled back slightly from Harry, looking down at his lover. “I thought you…” he let the thought die on his lips.

“Draco, I'm sorry,” Harry cried. “I should have told you I didn't want to go to the party,” he said guiltily. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Draco chuckled at Harry's apology. “You're such a Gryffindor,” he said, bemused. “I'm the one who acted like a right arse, and you're apologizing to me. Quite the pair we make, Harry Potter. Quite the pair…” Draco pulled Harry tightly against him, kissing the top of his head.

“I believe, Potter, we should make a pact,” he said after a moment. “We should make a pact, that if either one of us, absolutely does not want to attend another of Granger's boring parties…. well, we need to say so.”

Harry snorted. “I agree, Draco.”

They sat quietly, listening to the fire pop occasionally, feeling the warmth of each other. This was exactly how Draco Malfoy had wanted to spend New Year's, snuggled in front of the fire, holding Harry. He sat there in complete contentment, thinking to himself when a thought, he could not help, burst from his lips…

“We are still having make up sex, aren't we?”

Harry laughed, the vibrations, along with the thought of make up sex, going straight to Draco's groin.

Harry's hand slid up under Draco's shirt, skimming along the waste band of his trousers. “Mmmm, I believe make up sex would be very much in order.”

“Good,” Draco said as he reached under Harry's arms and pulled him up onto his lap. “Because the thought of you naked under that robe is driving me mad,” he whispered against Harry's mouth. “I've got a vision of you in my head, love, standing in the centre of that crowd, completely naked.” He kissed Harry's lips lightly. “Do you know how utterly sexy that was, lover?” he asked as he moved his lips along Harry's jaw.

Harry moved to straddle Draco's lap, rocking gently against him. “Ahhh,” he sighed, “tell me,” moving his head to give Draco access to his neck.

“Mmmm,” Draco groaned, as he nibbled his way to Harry's ear, “I'd rather show you,” he murmured as he sucked Harry's earlobe into his mouth. Harry shuddered, his ears being one of his weak points.

“Gods yes, Draco,” he gasped. “Please, show me.”

Draco let go of Harry's ear to place a tender kiss on his lips. He swept his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, and biting down gently. Harry moaned and opened his mouth invitingly. Draco wasted no time, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. He tasted every inch of that sweet orifice, deepening the kiss with every swish. He sucked in every bit of Harry's breath before he broke the kiss to claim Harry's throat again. 

Harry reached for the hem of Draco's shirt and pulled it over his head. Draco complained when he had to stop in the middle of giving Harry a spectacular hickey. He was quickly appeased when he felt a hungry mouth licking and sucking at his right nipple. He bucked his hips with pleasure, rubbing his clothed erection against Harry's naked thighs.

Draco undid the belt to Harry's robes and pushed it completely off, leaving the smaller man naked on his lap. He ran his hand down Harry's back to his buttocks and massaged them firmly. Draco then reached under Harry's bottom and pulled him firmly against him. He could feel Harry's weeping, hard cock against his belly, sending a violent surge of desire through his body. He rose from the sofa, bringing Harry with him. He felt Harry's soft hair nestle into his shoulder as two strong legs wrapped around his waist and two arms snaked around his neck. Draco carried Harry toward the bedroom.

“Time for bed,” Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead. “I am going to make love to you, Harry Potter,” he purred, “all night long.”

“That, Draco, my heart, is exactly how I was hoping to spend New Year's,” Harry breathed.

Draco eased Harry onto the bed. He moved to quickly divest himself of his remaining clothes. When he turned back to the bed, Harry was watching him. One hand was stroking his hard cock, the other running down the centre of his chest to his belly button enticingly. Draco growled loudly at the erotic sight his lover made, naked, lying in their bed, touching himself. Draco could not contain his passion any longer, and leapt at his lover. 

“Don't touch that, Potter. That's mine, and I won't have you touching it,” Draco said, slapping Harry's hand from his prick.

Harry removed his hand and placed it on Draco's hard cock. “Is this mine then?” he asked suggestively, running his thumb across the head of Draco's penis picking up the pre-come pooling there. Harry bought his thumb up to his mouth and licked off Draco's essence slowly, slipping his thumb between his lips and sucking as he pulled it out.

Draco watched his lover greedily, groaning very loudly. “Fuck, if you do that again, I'll come right here and now.” 

Harry laughed lightly and pulled Draco to him. They kissed forever, moving against each other in a gentle rhythm. Both were exploring with their hands and tongues. Draco felt the first signs of orgasm, and quickly pulled away.

“I'm not through with you, Potter,” he growled again, “not by a long shot.” He grabbed Harry's hands and pulled them tightly to Harry's sides. “You stay just like that, and don't move until I tell you to,” he whispered.

Harry whimpered slightly, but did as he was told. He knew Draco loved to be in command in the bedroom, and Harry enjoyed giving himself over to Draco. He lay still keeping his hands down at his sides, though he fisted the bedclothes tightly.

Draco knelt beside Harry, starting his lovemaking at Harry's head. Kissing his scar and forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, he lightly brushed his lips against Harry's lips before moving his mouth along Harry's jaw line. Nuzzling against his neck, he licked the inside of Harry's ear, getting the desired gasp. He ran his hands along his lover's arms as he moved down to Harry's neck. He began licking the bruise he had made earlier. 

Draco often marvelled at how Harry would lie still and let him do what he wanted to him. The bedroom was the one place where they never argued. It was the one place where Draco was allowed to dominate, and he loved Harry for giving him that control.

Draco moved on to suck at the junction between Harry's collar bone and chest, placing soft kisses down the centre of his lover's chest, moving to his hard nipples. All the while, his hands ran lovingly over Harry's skin.

He worked his way from nipple to nipple, and then licked and nipped his way across Harry's abdomen. He sucked around his lover's bellybutton before continuing from hip to hip, a favourite spot of his to tease Harry. Harry had a sensitive spot right below the bones in his hips, and Draco loved the squeals he elicited when he nibbled that erogenous zone. 

Draco moved himself between Harry's legs, spreading them around himself. He glanced down into Harry's eyes. The dark-haired man was watching him carefully. His green eyes were lit with pleasure. His lips were parted slightly as he gasped at each of Draco's touches. Draco loved seeing Harry like this, completely lost in pleasure. It gave the blond man great satisfaction knowing that he was the only one who saw this side of Harry, and that he alone could elicit such reactions from this very powerful wizard.

He dipped his head down between Harry's legs and sucked gently on his inner thigh; Harry groaned loudly, causing Draco to bite a little harder. “That would leave a mark,” he said to himself, lust filling him at Harry's yelp of pain.

Draco gently reached up and grasped Harry's hard penis. Softly, he moved his hand up and down, barely touching. Harry was whimpering with need as Draco licked between Harry's thighs. The blonde began kissing and sucking Harry's balls.

“Draco,” Harry half choked, “stop teasing.”

Draco chuckled around one of Harry's balls, enticing a needy hiss from his partner before letting it slowly slurp out of his mouth. “Not very patient, lover,” he breathed against Harry's dampened flesh, causing his love to wriggle at the sensation it. 

Draco sat up and reached across Harry to the bedside table. He fumbled with the drawer in search of lube. 

Harry, growing impatient, held out his hand … “Accio lube!” he snarled. The jar immediately whizzed into Harry's hand from across the room.

“Show off,” Draco said quietly. Smiling, he took the lube and grabbed a pillow. He encouraged Harry to lift up his hips so Draco could slide the pillow underneath his lover. A slightly evil grin on Draco's faced startled Harry. 

“Draco…” Harry said warningly.

Draco dipped his head again between Harry's legs, which were now spread apart, exposing Harry's puckered entrance. Draco placed his mouth against the pink opening. He sucked and licked and nuzzled into Harry's arse.

“Sweet Merlin!” Harry shouted.

Draco smiled against Harry's bum, continuing to run his tongue around his entrance. Gently, he pushed his tongue into Harry. Harry keened as his head moved back and forth across the pillows. Draco continued to move his tongue in and out, stopping occasionally to suck gently.

Draco had never done this before, and Harry seemed pleasantly shocked by the slippery wet sensation. Draco sped up the thrusts as Harry writhed and moaned. Draco could tell Harry was ready to burst with the pleasure of it. He quickly changed tactics, replacing his tongue with a slick finger.

The change of texture and rhythm staved off Harry's orgasm, and he nearly burst into tears, making a choked wail. Harry looked down at the man between his legs. Draco merely smirked back at him. “You are a dirty tease – ah,” his breath hitched as Draco found his prostate, “Draco Malfoy,” he managed to gasp.

“Mmmm, I am, love,” Draco said as he added a second finger. “But, you love me anyway, Harry.” His fingers were scissoring gently, moving in a steady rhythm before adding a third finger. Smiling, he placed gentle kisses on the bite he had left on Harry's thigh.

“Draco, please….” Harry pleaded. “Please, I want you.”

“What, love?”

“Arse –” his breath caught again as Draco's fingers found their target, “—hole,” he moaned. “NOW, GODS, STICK YOUR COCK IN MY ARSE! NOW!” Harry shouted.

Draco giggled. He removed his fingers and positioned himself against Harry's bottom. Ever so slowly, he pushed the head of his now very throbbing cock into his lover. They both gasped at the feel of Draco easing his way in. Draco intentionally moved slower than he needed to, enjoying the feel inside of his love. He controlled him movements, wanting to extend lovemaking as long as possible. 

Harry, however, seemed to have had enough. He wanted Draco inside him now. He pulled his legs up around Draco's hips, grabbed his arms and pushed himself down, grinding Draco's cock deep within himself, and stopping only when he felt Draco's balls against his skin.

“Fuck!” Draco squealed at the sudden move. “Harry, you prat, you could hurt yourself doing that.” He looked up at Harry. Harry's eyes were closed and he was wincing in pain. Draco was afraid to move in or out. He was afraid Harry might have hurt himself. Harry's eyes snapped open suddenly, pleasure hazed. “Move, baby, please,” he hissed.

Draco sighed in relief. Slowly, he began moving, gently rocking against Harry at first. Harry's arms caressed Draco's chest, running his hands along the smooth flat skin as they both adjusted. Draco began thrusting in and out, gradually moving faster, bringing them both to the edge. Then, just before he felt orgasm, Draco slowed, and changed Harry's position. He then began the gentle rocking all over again, bringing Harry right to the brink before changing position again.

Harry was slowly turning to a puddle of mush. His vocalizations went from shouts of pleasure to whimpers of need. Draco was driving his lover mad, and he enjoyed every sensuous noise Harry made.

How long they were locked together, Draco didn't know. They were both soaked with sweat, and Harry was so wracked with pleasure, he could barely breathe. It seemed, however, that Harry was reaching his limit….

They had moved position so Harry was sitting on top of Draco, facing him. His head leaning heavily on Draco's shoulder, his hands on either side, clinging to the headboard, when he suddenly cried out…

“Please, I need to come, Draco.” Draco was stunned, finding Harry was near tears. “Please I can't….” he gasped, “I can't – please.”

“Shit, Harry! Am I hurting you, love?” Draco stopped moving entirely, and was ready to pull Harry off his lap.

Harry gripped Draco tightly, looking into his eyes, he snarled, “Don't you fucking dare! Don't you ruin the best sex I've ever had in my life, Draco Malfoy. I want you to finish this, Draco, my heart, please,” he said the last quietly, kissing Draco's lips.

Draco got the message, and kissed Harry back roughly. Rolling them both over, he placed Harry's legs over his shoulders and began thrusting in earnest. Harry shrieked with pleasure. Draco grabbed his lover's cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. It did not take long for Harry to burst over the edge shouting…

“You – are – a – fucking – sex – god – Draco – Malfoy!” his wails keeping time with Draco's thrusts.

The force and length of Harry's orgasm forced Draco to his own completion. Thrusting deep into Harry he came, hard and long, screaming Harry's name again and again. He continued to gently rock against Harry as he came down from his pleasure high.

Draco carefully moved Harry's legs, noting, with much amusement, that Harry could barely move without help. Draco slid out of his lover and fell down beside him. He pulled Harry close, kissing the side of his face.

Harry waved his hand lazily, murmuring a Cleaning Charm as he nuzzled against his love.

“I don't think I'll be able to walk properly for a month,” Harry mumbled against Draco's neck.

Draco chuckled. “That was the idea, Harry,” he said gently.

“Is that what you meant about shagging me through the bed, Draco?” Harry asked. “Because I have to say, I don't think I can feel any of my outer extremities.”

“Yes, love. Did you enjoy it?” Draco asked as he brushed the hair from Harry's face.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Draco. “Oh Merlin, yes, I do believe I called you a fucking sex god, Draco,” he smiled. “I meant it.”

“I love you, Harry Potter.”

“I know you do, Draco Malfoy. I love you too,” Harry said as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_…So, as you can see by my tale, and you can check the facts with Harry later, Harry and I more than made up. We had fucking amazing make up sex, and as soon as I give this letter to Hedwig to deliver, I am going to go shag Harry senseless again, where he will, once again, no doubt, declare me a “Fucking sex god.”_

_So, Granger, you asked if I was satisfied…_

_Well, I am very much in love, and the person I am in love with, amazingly I know, loves me. My lover is the best sex I have ever had, and the only person I want to sleep with EVER. My answer to your question would be a very loud and confident, YES._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy, Sex God_

_P.S. If you owl back anytime before noon tomorrow, I will curse you into oblivion. Please inform St. Mungo's that their star Healer will not be in work tomorrow as his legs will most definitely NOT be functioning. And clear your calendar, Hermione, dear, for May 1st. I plan on asking Harry to marry me today, and that is the date we WILL be married._  
  
Draco sat back and looked over his three page letter. Satisfied that it would shock Hermione sufficiently, he padded over to Hedwig's cage. 

“Hello, lovely, Do you feel like making a trip to Ron and Hermione?” he asked the snowy owl. She cooed contentedly, waiting for him to tie the note to her leg. “No need to wait for an answer, darling,” he said as he finished and opened the window for her. He watched her fly into the distance, smiling happily.

“Draco,” Harry called from the bedroom, “bring your arse back to bed. I'm lonely.”

Draco practically skipped to the bedroom. Life was good, even for a snake like Draco Malfoy.


End file.
